


Dixie Boy

by Danger_Noodle_Chan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Seo Changbin, M/M, Mild Smut, Omega Seo Changbin, Scenting, Top Lee Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Noodle_Chan/pseuds/Danger_Noodle_Chan
Summary: Hwang Hyunjin has his eyes on a certain somebody that is off limits(Terrible I know.)
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 156





	Dixie Boy

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic of mine that I wanted to post. I was lowkey struggling with the tags 
> 
> (I don't even remember why I wrote this. But I might make a part 2 all smut)

_ I know you've got designs on my man _

_ I see you giving him the eye _

_ And I don't like what I see _

Everybody in the school knew that Changbin was Felix's omega, but one Alpha, Hwang Hyunjin, clearly didn't get the message and always stared at the omega during lunch and picked on him in the halls. And Felix didn't like it **one bit**.

** _And I know you don't want to get into it with me_ **

_ Cause like a soldier defends his land _

_ Well I stand up, I get up, I defend my man _

_ So don't make me ask you twice _

Being one of the higher Alphas meant that others _ always _ listened to you, but Alphas should only have to ask once for something to get done. 

Today's lunch wasn't any different except Changbin told Felix that he was starting to feel more and more creeped out by that Alpha. "I'll go talk to him, baby."

_ Cause I asked you once and I asked you nice _

** _Keep your damn hands off my Dixie Boy_ **

"Hwang Hyunjin? I've been getting complaints from my omega saying that you've been harassing him. Is it true? Have you been staring at him 24/7?" Felix asked, scent increasing to an unpleasant smell, the smell of an angry Alpha. 

"Well," Hyunjin said with a dramatic pause. "You can't trust everything that omegas say, especially his type," Hyunjin paused. "He's cute as hell so it's hard not to stare at so excuse me for doing it. He's got such a nice ass and nice body, but it would be better if I got to see him up close without all those clothes blocking the view." Hyunjin murmured into Felix's ear. 

"I will give you a warning, but if **you ** say **anything** like that about _ my _ omega again, you and me will meet under different circumstances. Got it?" Felix said, pushing Hyunjin away from him. Hyunjin looked up from stirring his food around distractedly and said, "Sure, but I can't make no promises."

_ Oh, oh, oh, oh _

_ Well he's sweet, isn't he? _

_ But I'm sorry, he belongs to me _

** _My _ ** _ Dixie Boy _

_ " _ Lix, can you scent me? You said my scent is really sweet and unique and I don't want anyone touching me, " Changbin said, fiddling with some of his clothing. " So you want me to tell the whole world that you're _ mine _by scenting you?" Changbin nodded and Felix complied.

_ Oh, oh, oh, oh _

_ Well, he's fine, but get in line _

_ Cause he's mine, he's mine _

** _All mine, all mine_ **

School was out for the day and Felix and Changbin headed to their dorm instead of hanging out with classmates like that usually did. "Baby," Felix said as they walked into their room. "You're just so beautiful and perfect. What did I do in my past life to deserve such a treasure like you?" Felix said, trapping the omega against the door. 

Changbin cooed at the compliments and let Felix nuzzle against his throat and mouth along his jawline. 

"Ah! No marks, Lixie," Changbin whimpered as his Alpha bit down _ hard _ on the spot just below his ear. 

"I'll leave all the marks I want, _ Hyung. _ Anything to show that you're mine. **All mine**."


End file.
